Memory
by DianeJasmine
Summary: This is set after the Lost Hero. It was my version of how Percy got his memory back. Written before Son of Neptune came out. (So all my theories are wrong.) Hints of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if you tried to read this before. My computer is stupid.

**Disclaimer:**

**DianeJasmine: Hi! It is my birthday yesterday. And I know that was not grammatically correct! But I don't care! Cause it was my birthday yesterday! Oh, darn, I just fixed the statement.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: My friend here got a little bit off topic. What she means to say is that she does not own PJO because they all belong to me. They are mine. Mine. MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHA!**

**DianeJasmine: Geese, how many times do I have to tell you! You don't own them and neither do I. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Do to.**

**DianeJasmine: Do not! I am yelling in your general direction!**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Do to!**

**DianeJasmine: Do not! (starts to walk off)**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Do to! (follows)**

**DianeJasmine: Do not! (arguing continues as they walk off into the distance)**

**Chapter 1: Percy**

Surrounded. He was surrounded by veiled figures. They were familiar. He knew that he knew all of them. But he couldn't say who they were or how he knew them. There was one standing right next to him that was vaguely girl shaped and long blond hair billowed from under the coverings. He reached out to tap her on the shoulder. But just as his fingers were about to touch it, she vanished. Percy whirled around. She was standing behind him, drifting. He reached out to touch her shoulder again and again she vanished, only to appear on his other side. Percy let out an anguished cry. He lunged forward to try to catch her- he knew that some how she was important. But she vanished again and Percy sat up in bed with a jolt.

He put his head in his hands, frustrated. The same dream over and over again. Not exactly the same but close enough. The veiled figures changed. Some times it was a boy that looked like a satyr (or- as he had been told countless times, a _faun_), some times a tall figure that shouted 'Peanut Butter!' every time he vanished and some times a figure that looked vaguely like a centaur. The weirdest one was probably the giant dog. Percy felt that these figures meant something. Something important. He felt the beads around his neck, his only tie to his past. He looked around wondering what had woken him up. The earth was shaking. There was a roar in the distance. A battle cry adorned with the sound of horns. _That would do it. _

Percy got out of bed and started to don his armor. He looked at his arm and smiled. When they had made him part of the legion, they had tried to brand his arm with SPQR but the iron couldn't find purchase. So every morning he had to re-apply the mark with a sharpie.

He finished putting on his armor and rushed out of the tent. He drew a ball point pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It transformed into a bronze sword. Riptide. Percy ran forward into a group of campers assembled in the field in front of the roman camp. They were staring at a huge shape that was approaching from the other side of the field. Not just approaching. Flying

.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The thing flying towards the camp was a huge war ship. It had its golden sails unfurled and they were flapping in the wind. It had cannons sticking out from the sides. Up at the very front of the ship, Percy noticed, was a slightly dented metallic dragon's head. Up on board were several figures. There were five people standing at the edge of the ship. And then he noticed that there was someone steering the ship. That person, _the captain?_ was surrounded by flames, and seemed to be controlling the flames that lapped up the sides of the ship.

"Prepare for battle!" Reyna, a daughter of Apollo yelled out.

"Wait!" Percy had just realized it. "They're just kids on board! Just kids! They might be demigods! What if they have something to do with the great prophecy?"

"Well what if it has to do with them being a threat to us?" she yelled back. _Gods, she's annoying._

Just then the ship started to slow. It grinded to a halt in mid-air. Then it started to descend, slowly, towards the earth. The campers stared at it.

"Crossbows at the ready!" Reyna shouted to the campers, oblivious to the mood of awe struck fear. The campers looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they readied their crossbows. Percy scowled. Reyna was moving into battle mode. _Still annoying._ "Hold fire," Reyna said, almost quietly, "wait for them to make the first move."

A ladder was being lowered from the ship. The campers shuffled nervously. Percy and Reyna stood motionless, staring at the people descending the ladder.  
>There were five of them. Three girls and two boys. One of the girls carried an olive branch, the symbol of peace. Her hair was a pretty dark chocolate brown that was chopped haphazardly at different lengths. She was wearing a snow boarding jacket.<br>Standing next to her was the boy with the fire wreathed around his hands. He had curly, brown hair, with brown eyes and light skin, and he kept on glancing back at a goth looking girl walking in the back of the group. She seamed as though she was pointedly ignoring him. She was wearing a black jacket with dark skinny jeans, moon earrings and her spiky black hair was adorned by a silver tiara. She almost seemed like one of the Hunters of Diana, just with different colors and seemed to have a different attitude. Percy experienced one of his horrible headaches as he looked at her. Standing next to that boy was another. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. Under his mouth was a small scar. At the sight of him Reyna gasped. She looked around wildly as if to gauge the others reactions. She took a small step forward and gasped under her breath- "Jason?"  
>Percy noticed almost nothing of it. He took a fraction of a second to register it in his ever increasingly pained mind. He had no eyes except for the girl standing in the front of the group, next to the girl with the willow branches. It was the girl from his dream. She had a medium height and long blond hair. She searched the crowd with her grey eyes, eyes that grew more and more hopeless as time went on. She seamed to be searching for some thing. <em>Or someone,<em> Percy thought to himself as his heart rate quickened. She turned as the goth girl said something and in response gave a small shake of her head. The goth girl shot a concerned look at the dream girl and started searching the crowd herself. His headache intensified.  
>The grey eyes of the girl from his dream locked onto Percy's and filled with tears. Her mouth formed words which made no sound. His headache grew to an unbearable level and the world seemed to blur before his eyes. The girl's eyes filled with concern as he tottered and fell. Annabeth's eyes. <em>Wait<em>, he thought to himself,_ did I just remember something?_ The world faded to darkness and as his eyes closed, he saw people crowded around him, he heard a concerned voice and he felt people feeling his head for fever. He didn't care. He remembered. _He_ _remembered!_

**A/N: **

**DianeJasmine: (walks on) So what do you think? Reviews would make me very happy. And it was my birthday yesterday.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: (walks on) Do to!**

**DianeJasmine: Do not! Ugh! (throws hands up in exasperation) Fine! I know a way to settle this. Percy, come here!**

**Percy: (wakes up disoriented) Huh, what! (looks around) I thought I was unconscious!**

**DianeJasmine: You were. And are. But I need you. (points to TheWorldBookGirl) Is this the girl who you told your story to?**

**Percy: No? I thought I told my story to Rick Riordan.**

**DianeJasmine: You did. Now, goodbye.**

**Percy: Hey, wai- (poofs away)**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Darn. I liked him. And owning the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm... Hi everyone.

**About me not updating. Yeah. Well... We don't necessarily have internet access in the summer. Or really a computer. And when I do have internet access, I have to 'Play with my cousins'.**

**So what this chapter is. I took Jason's perspective- previously chapter two, and combined it with Annabeth's Perspective- which was going to be chapter three. But it was too short and so I combined it in one big clump.**

**Thanks to all who reveiwed and favorited. Love ya! Now on to the story.  
><strong>

**Ooops! Almost forgot. I do not own PJO. Or Where the Sidewalk Ends. Sadly.**

Jason's Perspective

Jason was sitting in a meditative position- which did not come naturally to him. It was nearly impossible to sit still. But he had to. He was trying to remember. What exactly? He did not know. Anything what so ever about the roman camp could save their lives. Wait- a memory. Of sitting in this exact position in front on Lupa, the wolf. She had been teaching him silence. He remembered it being really boring. Wow, nothing has changed there.

Jason was trying to remember because his memories of the Roman camp were hazy and unclear. He wasn't completely sure what to expect. And that made him nervous. Very nervous. Jason had been thinking about this girl named Reyna that he vaguely remembered. She was a daughter of Apollo and had brown hair and blue eyes that were not quite blue as his, but still blue. He felt a memory that was a bit nervous, and feeling like there was something that used to be, but wasn't there anymore.. Reyna had quite a temper, unlike Piper, who was usually quite gentle

Oh great, he thought, now I'm making comparisons!

"Everyone! Get on deck, like, NOW! I can see the camp, and they're looking up at us, so I guess they've spotted us!" Leo shouted down to the others, his curly brown hair was even more messy than usual.

"No, duh!" Annabeth exclaimed back to him. "We're on a giant, fiery, floating, war ship! Somehow, I don't think they're blind! Jason can see perfectly well!" That last comment made Jason feel uncomfortable.  
>The Hephaestus cabin had finished building the boat about a week ago, and since then, they had been making it possible for seven people to live on for three months. They had started building Argo II about five months ago, and they had talked the other cabins into helping them make the boat, or rather, Piper had. The main point being that they had finished the giant warship in only five months.<br>"We're landing, guys! Piper, since you're the charm speaker here, bring along the olive tree branch." Annabeth informed the other demigods. "We might need some charm speaking to gain some trust with these people. It's gonna be risky!" She muttered to herself, "I wish we had Clarisse here. We may need some viciousness."  
>There were about two hundred astonished faces looking up at them once the group landed and dismounted the ship. Annabeth started to search the crowd frantically, no doubt looking for this Percy Jackson guy. Jason was searching for Gwendolyn, Hazel, Reyna, Dakota, and Bobby or anyone else he faintly recognised. It was almost impossible, considering that there were so many faces. And the fact that everyone was gawping at Jason's sudden appearance with with several other half-bloods didn't help either.<br>He finally got a flash of Reyna's face just before Annabeth gasped and someone in the crowd fell. Soon enough, that same person seemed to be unconscious, the crowd was swarming around the kid, and Annabeth was rushing into the tightly packed group of demigods. There were whispers that could be heard from where Jason, Piper, and Leo were standing. Things like "What just happened?", "Is that really Jason? And who are those other people?", and "Who's that girl? Is she, like, Percy's girlfriend?" That last remark was from someone that he now just vaguely remembered from the Venus cabin.  
>He continued to watch as the boy was taken to the hospital tent. Annabeth and Reyna were the only ones allowed to stay in with Percy (who was, in fact, the one who collapsed during their arrival). Reyna could stay because she was the Apollo cabin leader, and could heal almost anything. Annabeth because she was so stubborn that she didn't even back down from Reyna and Hazel's glares and commands. In the end, she ended up shouting at them, "I've been his friend since we were twelve and his girlfriend for six months, not including while he was gone! Just let me stay, you ilíthioi!" Good thing for her they couldn't understand Greek.<p>

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Within the first five seconds of Percy being taken away, he was surrounded by people as well. And every single one of them gave him a headache- some more than others. But with every headache came a new revelation. In about an hour, he remembered about five times the things he had before and he knew the general outline of his life. Now Jason was catching up with Bobby, Hazel, Dakota, and Gwen. Leo, Piper, and Thalia were listening in on the conversation.

"So, did you remember anything, Jason? 'Cause, Percy doesn't." Bobby seemed quite excited to have his best friend back, if just a little apprehensive.  
>"Actually, no. I didn't. But I remember quite a lot more than before, thanks to Hera feeling generous after we rescued her," Jason told him. "Also, everything here triggers a memory, like for example, I remember sitting here sharpening my old sword with you, Bobby."<br>Something in his sentence caught Hazel's attention. "Hera? Don't you mean Juno?" She asked him, her hazel eyes (figures) were glowing with scepticism.  
>"No, I mean Hera. She was in her Greek aspect at the time."<br>"Oh. Wait - her Greek aspect?"  
>"Yeah, apparently there's a camp in New York for children of the Greek gods. Percy was from there. He's the son of Poseidon, by the way."<br>Then Gwendolyn came into the conversation and almost snorted. "Really, a demigod camp in New York, which is pretty much monster capital of the world?"  
>"The Gods only made that up so that no one from our camp would run into someone from theirs. They told the Greeks the same thing about California. But then Hera switched Percy and me. She says it's because the two camps will have to work together in order to defeat the giants and Terra, or Gaea. Then it ended up that Hera had gotten snatched by the king of the giants, so we had to go and rescue her, then I got my memories back."<p>

"I met Leo and Piper at the school I was placed in before the quest, and they came with me. We met Thalia, who's the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, along the way. She is a daughter of Zeus, and also my sister."

"Well, of course, Jason!" Dakota said. "Different names of the same god doesn't really affect much, you know. You're still siblings!"

"I mean," Jason began, "that she is my sister. But when our mom summoned Zeus again, she imagined him in his Roman aspect, and then nine months later, I came to be. We're three-fourth siblings."

"Awkward..." Leo sang out, just as Bobby said, "Huh." They looked at each other in confusion. Jason looked at his two best friends. This was going to be interesting.

Annabeth's Perspective  
>Annabeth stepped off the battle ship and searched frantically throughout the crowd, trying, hoping to find a hint of sea green eyes or jet-black hair. But no such luck. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back with only one thought in mind. Percy wouldn't want you to cry, Annabeth. He would want you to be strong, just like you've always been. She imagined looking into those wonderful eyes once again, and (once again) she needed to repeat the phrase, like a mantra. Strong, strong, strong, strong.<br>"Annabeth, do you see him anywhere?" Thalia asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
>Annabeth shook her head the tiniest bit in response. She didn't trust herself to not cry if she talked.<br>Thalia conducted a search of her own, with the same result - nothing. And then Annabeth saw him. It was just a quick flash between the heads of the Romans, but it was enough to know that it was her Seaweed Brain. She stared at the spot where he had appeared until the girl in front of him shifted again. His eyes were as green- as always, and her eyes filled with tears upon seeing him. She mouthed his name under her breath, and his eyes locked onto hers. Recognition, love and confusion flitted across his face- in that order. Then Percy's face contorted in pain. He tottered and then he fell over to concerned murmurs among the campers surrounding him. He started groaning, his hands covering his head. How was that even possible with the Curse of Achilles? Annabeth gasped and then completely lost it. She was almost in hysterics, seeing him in so much agony. Stay strong, Annabeth, she thought to herself. Wait, was that even her thinking that? 'Mom?' Annabeth asked in her head. The voice just repeated the words. It was definitely her mother. She listened for several seconds, then said, 'thanks.' At her unspoken request, Athena faded out.  
>Then Percy fell unconscious, and everyone became more alarmed than they already were. People started to panic and they didn't even notice when Annabeth slipped into the crowd and started to search for where Percy was. That was easy. She just headed to the spot where the chaos was the thickest. Annabeth made sure to be right next to Percy when they lifted him up and brought him to the infirmary.<br>They placed him on a white bed and a daughter of Apollo came over to check him for a fever. Finding none, she shrugged, and told Annabeth to call if he woke up. Annabeth looked over at Percy worriedly. He had been mumbling in his sleep for the last hour. And before that he had been sleeping for four hours. Annabeth didn't mind. She had missed him so much that she was simply happy to look at his face as he slept.  
>Percy's eyes suddenly shot open. He sat bolt upright and looked around as if not knowing where he was. Then he spotted her and said in a confused way, "Annabeth?"<p>

**Thank you to TheWorldBookGirl for helping me write these. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed. Well- the person who reveiwed. Thanks LizzieWasHere! In all chapters you get a shout out if you reveiw!**

**So reveiw!**** please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I obviously am not Rick Riordan. If I was, my chapters would be a lot longer. And this would be different as he already wrote the first chapter.**

Percy's Perspective

Surrounded. He was surrounded by veiled figures. They were familiar. He knew that he knew all of them. But he couldn't say who they were or how he knew them. There was one standing right next to him that was vaguely girl shaped and long blond hair billowed from under the coverings. He reached out to tap her on the shoulder and she disappeared to appear behind him.

He sighed in his sleep in exasperation. The same dream again. But he knew what he had to do. So he reached out to tap her shoulder. But this time she did not disappear. She turned and looked at him. Her veil evaporated. Percy reeled back. Then suddenly he knew that her name was Annabeth. She was a Greek demigod. She was a daughter of Athena. She was the architect of Olympus and he had known her for five and a half years. She was his girlfriend. He stared at her. Annabeth smiled at him and disappeared. But he still had his memory of her.  
>He turned, searching, and saw the figure that looked like a faun. He lunged out and caught him by the shoulder. The figure turned, veil disappearing and Percy knew it was his best friend Grover. Grover the <em>saytr. <em>He disappeared. Percy whirled and looked around wildly. He reached for the next veiled figure and again his memory returned. He started speeding up until the figures whirled past him. Tyson, Paul, Chiron, his mom, Poseidon, Thalia, the faces of the campers at Camp Half Blood. It was disorientating.  
>After a while, the figures started to slow. Finally, there was only one left. He reached out to touch the veiled figure. As the figure turned and his veil disappeared, Percy saw himself. And he remembered everything.<br>He woke up and sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. He remembered absolutely everything. It was unnerving. Where was he? Oh, the infirmary at the roman camp. He spotted Reyna just heading out the door, but then he heard Annabeth suddenly say, "He's awake!" Wait - Annabeth? How was she here?

**A/N... This will be the last chapter in this story. I'm sorry if that makes you upset, but the discription of the story is "Until he gets his memory back."**

**Thank you to all those who favorited this or reviewed. You guys rock. Thanks again to TheWorldBookGirl for helping me write this.**

**On one last note... I LIKE CHEESE!**

**Ok. Bye. And if you are reading this any time in the future (anywhere from 10 seconds to 10 centuries from now (if they still have computors)) please, please. please, please, PLEASE reveiw. Thanks.**

Ok, NOW bye. (I seem to have farewell issues)


End file.
